gossipgirlfandomcom-20200222-history
Dan Humphrey/Gallery
Penn Badgley as Dan Humphrey in the CW's popular series Gossip Girl. Dan Humphrey 4.jpg Dan Humphrey 3.jpg Dan Humphrey 2.jpg Dan Humphrey 1.jpg Dan_Humphrey_1.jpg 00488540c4e.jpg Damien_Darko-Dan-Blair.jpg Polls_Dan_2BSerena_2BKiss_2BOutside_3336_942120_poll_xlarge.jpg El090623172.jpg Lonely-boy.jpg Tumblr lle6u0dPCG1qdqz7wo1 400.gif Tumblr lldcqoQJz31qjxczyo1 500.jpg Tumblr llct692UIv1qj9b4do1 500.jpg Tumblr llc9prbELt1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr llc6cb6TTV1qecdxro1 500.gif Tumblr llavtxPN5O1qeuw8xo1 500.gifTumblr lolissUglD1qc9cn2o1 500.jpg Tumblr loaddrsma21qc4hfoo1 500.png Gossip-girl.png Gg1.jpg Tumblr loarymDVVP1qeaahko1 500.jpg Tumblr loezqlbvSC1qepz6ko1 500.gif Tumblr locmertJkH1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr lo25t6KBgI1qgxodro1 500.jpg Tumblr lo155yGuka1qj6eq2o1 400.gif Gossip girl cast.jpg Tumblr llen7gQIBM1qkq9hko1 500.png Tumblr leihypV6eJ1qg3uk8o1 400.png Tumblr lbg52lHKRs1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lkvropSGDs1qfvwe0o1 500.jpg Tumblr l5wqridZUK1qa4qnzo1 500.jpg Tumblr lnwwzlxKR81qifxuro1 500.jpg Tumblr ln4qpqrxJd1qepxylo1 500.png Tumblr lnvawmUGB31qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr lmcl9yAHDk1qfkkeno1 500.gif Tumblr lno6gddLfH1qm602jo1 500.png Tumblr lnmfv0kjbv1qlip9mo1 500.jpg Tumblr lf1bmo6hym1qagorro1 500.png Tumblr lnbv3tDRAc1qkqug7o1 500.jpg Tumblr lfa0ec2coM1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lf9yw3Zfww1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldmll1sPoc1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr ldjxhahM0q1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lbvnu5oJKb1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lbvnqvwsXd1qdhqyro1 500.png Tumblr lblqz1XTq51qd4229o1 500.jpg Tumblr lbcbtw3eYG1qb3do9o1 400.gif Tumblr lb5jrlNJPo1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg Tumblr la6uv8QEqk1qao79co1 500.jpg Tumblr l9szl7HXwf1qcu7kpo1 500.jpg 004886206f9.jpg 00490920015.jpg 090 xxlarge.jpg 10 11 20100825113839.png 1281629596 georgina-dan-lg.jpg 3x14-Still-dan-and-vanessa-10699699-322-500.jpg 627409.jpg DS-4x11-The-Townie-dan-and-serena-17532764-624-352.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13794043-637-356.jpg D and S Date.jpg Dan-and-Serena.jpg Dan-and-rachel.jpg Dan-georgina.jpg Dan-serena-gossip-girl.jpg Dan Humphrey Serena van der Woodsen Gossip Girl closet on Bluefly.jpg Danserena.jpg Derena-4x04-dan-and-serena-16146312-500-292.jpg Hilary-duff-penn-badgley 345x408.jpg P-and-j-and-a-b 558x810.jpg Serenadan2.jpg Tumblr llgjabMIVT1qbjyyzo1 500.png Youngtvcouples-serenaanddan10.jpg 0000001.jpg 1291739914572 f.jpg 2V5278i7cjx1x7e88JSA8TuLo1 500.jpg A0c2e blair-dan-photo 500x333.jpg Blair-Dan-dan-and-blair-6608137-1280-800.jpg D-b-dan-and-blair-773103 294 400.jpg DAIR-dan-and-blair-1434260-1024-768.jpg DB-4x16-dan-and-blair-19531697-500-251.gif DB-dan-and-blair-19347535-800-451.jpg Dair-5.jpg Dair-Wallpaper-dan-and-blair-1535983-1280-800.jpg Dair-dan-and-blair-3629314-1280-800.jpg Dair-dan-and-blair-3629321-1280-800.jpg Dair-on-the-couch-dan-and-blair-19535311-500-321.jpg Dan-and-Blair-4x17-dan-and-blair-19767420-500-281.gif Finally-finally-33333333-dan-and-blair-19767469-500-403.jpg GGS4E11-Blog1.jpg Tumblr llgdnaAFEr1qglpxoo1 500.gif Tumblr llgeinqFhf1qjelp3o1 500.gif Tumblr llhbrgVezW1qashz2o1 500.png Tumblr llhdxaJqoB1qzm43ko1 500.gif Tumblr lljqn1LFrc1qfbnv1o1 500.jpg Tumblr llk87f8n6n1qih4e2o1 250.gif Tumblr llkui8u7J01qa1b67o1 500.gif Tumblr lll0jiZSj01qa1b67o1 500.jpg Tumblr lllfzxHHf21qfbnv1o1 400.gif 005322605b6.jpg 2008-0715 gg3.jpg 404-blake-lively-jean-blazer.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094232-500-282.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094240-500-329.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094279-400-450.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094232-500-282.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094279-400-450.jpg Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094287-500-300.gif Because-they-are-meant-to-be-dan-and-serena-18094288-480-270.gif Blakelively net-gossipgirl-stills170.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11384555-1280-800.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-16833016-500-276.gif DS-dan-and-serena-18881940-500-333.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881945-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-18881949-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881953-500-459.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881956-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881958-500-431.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881965-500-500.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-21064246-500-450.gif DS-first-time-3-dan-and-serena-20630849-320-240.gif D and S Date.jpg D and S first Kiss.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-472242 370 287.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521219 500 422.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521220 500 500.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-521221 500 333.jpg Dan---Serena-dan-and-serena-529059 500 300.jpg Dan-and-Serena.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-17357973-1920-1080.jpg Dan-serena-dan-and-serena-18658089-500-400.jpg Dan-serena-g.jpg Dan-serena-gossip-girl.jpg Dan Humphrey Serena van der Woodsen Gossip Girl closet on Bluefly.jpg Derena-dan-and-serena-15722618-1000-1500.jpg Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro6 250.gif Tumblr lopiivpuv41qcmn7oo1 500.png Tumblr lkrrdnQYwD1qifxuro1 500.png Tumblr l3ygutIu4e1qa9lnro1 500.png Tumblr ldo1omGF6J1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lbpgfzyYFY1qzcqvlo1 r1 500.png Tumblr lb9oyyZPJK1qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr louzelx4AU1qffv4co1 500.png Tumblr lorgv1Qi0T1qmn9fao1 500.jpg Tumblr loqqnrtvd41qch7hbo1 500.png Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro9 250.gif Tumblr loxyogbkVb1qms42bo1 500.jpg Tumblr lou7rgKy6d1qjshxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr lossdsXRmA1qjshxuo1 500.jpg Tumblr loqpizueMW1qifxuro6 250.gif Tumblr lm722jtvYB1qe2rtao1 500.jpg Tumblr lm4s54vJbx1qe2rtao1 500.jpg Tumblr lpdjmvcFdW1r0mr0ro1 500.gif Tumblr loyoewqmHq1qc9cn2o1 500.png Tumblr lntw1aBqQf1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr ln70ayAG9Y1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr lmmt0168io1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr ljugndPVdB1qiw6t0o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lic2eo42Kv1qdbjlno1 500.gif Tumblr lgjwnso7Sd1qecdxro1 r1 500.gif Tumblr l3ygutIu4e1qa9lnro1 500.png Tumblr ldo1omGF6J1qaxnxjo1 500.gif Tumblr lbpgfzyYFY1qzcqvlo1 r1 500.png Tumblr lb9oyyZPJK1qcu7kpo1 500.gif Tumblr louzelx4AU1qffv4co1 500.png Tumblr lorgv1Qi0T1qmn9fao1 500.jpg Tumblr loqqnrtvd41qch7hbo1 500.png Tumblr lrkj89lHhB1qar6tno1 500.gif Tumblr ls3gkkLqTi1qifxuro4 250.gif Tumblr ls3gkkLqTi1qifxuro1 250.gif Tumblr ls1tutmcl51qzmfe8o1 500.gif Tumblr lr1rqe2ol21qch7hbo2 500.gif Tumblr lq64z1ElxQ1qemqjyo1 500.gif Tumblr lrwdavoRWt1qfjpuvo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrq27q2Ph01r0mr0ro1 400.gif Tumblr lrkhf9zxrA1qiabpdo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrkb541XL91qzf70fo1 500.jpg Tumblr lrkpy8vC3o1qls9x6o1 250.jpg Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro6 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro5 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro4 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro3 250.gif Tumblr lqybx5e6dH1r0mr0ro1 250.gif Tumblr lr0xpzVsYB1qifxuro6 250.gif Tumblr lr650nozcp1qd1ucno1 500.jpg Tumblr lqx4oeXIe81qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lqshjaJ33l1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lffr6hCgci1qd2k1no1 500.jpg Tumblr lpufg2wpKV1r1w008o1 400.jpg Tumblr lq30zx8I9u1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lq1o0kTqVf1r1u2eio1 500.jpg Tumblr lpz8u4e26i1r1wljho1 500.jpg Tumblr lpuj5pBsAd1r1w008o1 500.jpg Tumblr lpub6tzwt11r1wljho1 500.jpg Tumblr lsxbi5ccOg1qa1b67o1 r1 500.jpg Tumblr lsr46jT4Mk1qecdxro1 500.png Tumblr lsnu0nQZT71qd5lwso1 500.gif Tumblr lspnwyfK6Q1qmncyto1 500.jpg Tumblr lsfc13Rgg41qfjpuvo1 500.jpg Tumblr lskhx5veDz1r46a7ho1 500.jpg Tumblr lqpjrdBMgD1qecdxro1 500.png DanHumphrey.jpg Tumblr lz3bdlK1yP1r50hmno1 500.gif Gossip-girl-dair-kiss.jpg Blair and Dan Ever After.jpg Tumblr lyn6uq0cfR1r0mr0ro1 500.gif Tumblr lyn9xiX2JH1r8fcs2o3 r1 500.gif Tumblr lyo4wsqih61rn920ko1 250.gif Tumblr lyomx7PxRH1qb3do9o1 500.jpg Dandan.jpg OB-RR627 gg15 E 20120206155531.jpg Hot-dair-action 570x399.jpg 004886206f9.jpg 090 xxlarge.jpg 1281629596 georgina-dan-lg.jpg 2nd-kiss.jpg 3x14-Still-dan-and-vanessa-10699699-322-500.jpg 627409.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13794043-637-356.jpg Dair.jpg Dan-and-rachel.jpg Dan-georgina.jpg Dan-serena-gossip-girl.jpg Dan.jpg Hilary-duff-penn-badgley 345x408.jpg I will never let you down.jpg P-and-j-and-a-b 558x810.jpg Tumblr llgjabMIVT1qbjyyzo1 500.png Tumblr lsxbi5ccOg1qa1b67o1 r1 500.jpg Worthy-opponents1.jpg 00488970bdc.jpg 00489040f17.jpg 00490920015.jpg 004960605da.jpg 005322605b6.jpg 10 11 20100825113839.png 10i718j.gif 110-12.jpg 2008-0715 gg3.jpg 3QVly6Rp.png 404-blake-lively-jean-blazer.jpg Blakelively net-gossipgirl-stills170.jpg Broken-dreams-dan-and-serena-26719645-600-940.jpg DS-4x11-The-Townie-dan-and-serena-17532764-624-352.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11384555-1280-800.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11902028-500-390.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-11902029-500-355.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-13793922-500-595.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-15818815-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818816-436-245.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818818-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-15818819-486-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-16833016-500-276.gif DS-dan-and-serena-18881940-500-333.jpg DS-dan-and-serena-18881945-500-281.gif DS-dan-and-serena-18881949-500-500.jpg Tumblr lyo495LY4k1qkkgp0o1 500.gif Poison ivy.jpg Blair!!.jpg Unknown-1.jpeg Category:Character Galleries